


Roommates and Piercings

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost a plot, F/F, NSFW, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst comes home in a really terrible mood and decides to take it out on Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> minor edits and additions made

Amethyst stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. Jasper looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at her roommate causing a scene. 

“Welcome home,” she said sarcastically as Amethyst threw her book bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch. 

“Bite me,” Amethyst grumbled, turning on the television.

“Hey! I was reading in here!” Jasper glared at her roommate, ready to start a fight about how Amethyst doesn’t respect anyone in the house. 

“You know what Jasper? Fuck off.” Jasper fumed for a moment before placing her book down on the couch and staring in Amethyst’s direction. Jasper knew her roommate was sometimes rude and inconsiderate, but she wasn’t normally this … angry. 

“So,” Jasper said as gently as she could. “Is there something you want to talk about Am?” She doubted Amethyst would be willing to tell her what put her in such an unpleasant mood. 

“No.” 

“Alright then,” Jasper said mostly to herself. She stood, picking up her book and walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. She threw her book onto her bed before proceeding to Lapis’s bedroom. Jasper knocked softly, waiting for Lapis to answer. 

“Come in!” Jasper opened the door to see Lapis lying across her bed, her head hanging off the end and her deep blue hair puddled on the floor. Jasper closed the door behind her and sat on the floor against the door. 

“Amethyst is home,” Jasper said in a rather quiet voice. “She’s pretty fucking pissed about something. The extent of our conversation was ‘bite me’ and ‘fuck off’.” Jasper pulled her knees towards her chest and sighed. Lapis was the only one Jasper would come talk to like this. Lapis was her best friend and they could talk about anything, even Jasper’s enormous crush on Amethyst. 

“Sounds like she’s in a bad mood. I wouldn’t take it personally Jay,” Lapis replied. She pulled herself back up onto her bed and sat cross-legged in the middle. 

“I’m not! I’m just … worried about her. She doesn’t normally act so … ” Jasper’s voice trailed off as she looked towards the floor.

“You totally are. If you can’t remember doing anything to piss her off then it probably isn’t about you. Come on, let’s go talk to her.” Lapis hopped off the bed and reached her hand out to help Jasper up. 

 

They entered the living room and sat down on the love seat, eyeing Amethyst sprawled across the couch. Her eyes were glued to the television; she didn’t even look up when her roommates entered. 

“Am, you okay?” Lapis said, looking from Amethyst to Jasper and back. 

“Peachy,” the short, dark haired woman replied, not bothering to make eye contact. Jasper was impatient. She got up, took the remote from Amethyst, turned the television off, and threw the remote into the kitchen. 

“What’s going on? Something is obviously bothering you.” Jasper asked rather calmly. Amethyst and Lapis just stared at the tall blonde, slightly shocked. 

“What the fuck Jasper! I was watching that!” Amethyst shouted once the initial shock wore off. The two glared at each other for a moment before all three jumped at the sound of a slammed door. 

“Shit,” they all mumbled under their breath. They had woken their other roommate. They looked up to see a short woman with spiky blond hair glaring fiercely from the doorway. Peridot was not only their roommate, but Lapis’s girlfriend. She frequently spent all night working on a project and would take naps during the day. And she was never one to wake up in a friendly mood. 

Peridot ground her teeth as she spoke, “Why can’t you clods be quite? All you do is argue and yell, I’m SO tired of it!” Amethyst was clearly in a fighting mood and decided to get in Peridot’s face.

“Who made you queen of the damn house? You’re sleeping in the middle of the afternoon! We can’t all just tiptoe around your schedule princess!” Amethyst was seething, clearly channeling her anger from somewhere else.

“Get your royalty references correct if you’re going to use them,” Peridot said with no shortage of snark. “But really, it doesn’t matter if I’m a queen or a princess, you’re still a peasant and a fucking loud, ungrateful one at that!” 

“Woah! Alright, that’s about enough,” Jasper said as she stood between her roommates. She gave Amethyst a gentle push back from Peridot while Lapis grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her towards her room. 

“Come on Peri,” Lapis said gently. “We can watch one of those reality shows you like.” Jasper sat Amethyst on the couch and finally released her as she heard Peridot’s door close. She stared at the dark haired woman for a bit before she started to laugh slightly. 

“What?!” Amethyst replied, still obviously in a terrible mood. Jasper just smiled back. She couldn’t help herself. She always thought Amethyst was incredibly adorable when she was in one of her irritated and feisty moods. 

Jasper gently brushed Amethyst’s bangs out of her face and looked into her eyes for a moment. She could tell her roommate was still incredibly angry but her glare just fueled Jasper. She leaned in and kissed Amethyst gently, slowly pulling away as she ran her finger down her roommate’s cheek. With that, Jasper got up and went to her room, closing the door behind her. 

 

Jasper heard one loud knock on her door. It actually left her wondering if it was a knock or just a loud thud. “Come in?” She said, wondering if there was actually someone there or not. She looked up as the door opened slowly, Amethyst standing on the other side. 

“Can I come in?” She said apprehensively. Jasper nodded, putting her book down and leaning up against the headboard of her bed. 

“Sure.” The taller woman gestured to the bed. Amethyst closed the door behind her and sat at the edge of Jasper’s bed. Jasper expected this conversation eventually. She didn’t really think she was going to get away with kissing Amethyst without having to talk about it, but she wasn’t really sure how the conversation would go. They were both fairly direct people, unafraid of their actions or the consequences, so it could work in her favor. Maybe she could just pass it off as a thing to force Amethyst to calm down and pull her out of her terrible mood. Yea, maybe she would try that. 

“Look Am,” Jasper started, but she was cut off by Amethyst’s lips pressed against hers. 

The shorter woman was kneeling over Jasper, her fingers tangled in blonde hair. She kissed Jasper deeply, finally pulling away to allow each of them air. Amethyst paused for a moment, staring into her roommate’s eyes before gently pulling her hands from Jasper’s hair and sitting down on the bed. Amethyst took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I’m sorry for … how I acted when I got home. It’s just been a bad day and … but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.” Amethyst closed her eyes and fell back against Jasper’s bed, resting her arm over her face. Jasper was still slightly stunned watching her. “You’re just easy to pick a fight with Jay.” Amethyst smirked slightly. “And you’re pretty cute when you’re riled up.” Jasper’s face turned red as Amethyst laughed to herself, her arm still covering her eyes. “So, what was with the kiss in the living room?” 

Jasper stared at her roommate mostly in shock, “What? … but … why … … What was with that kiss five seconds ago?!” 

Amethyst laughed and sat up. She stared back at Jasper, “Why? Wanna do it again?” With a devious smile, Amethyst straddled Jasper’s hips and stared into her roommate’s golden brown eyes. She laced her fingers into Jasper’s hair and ever so slowly leaned in. Their lips met once again and Amethyst dragged out the kiss as long as she could. When she finally pulled away, Jasper was struggling to breathe normally. 

“Fuck,” Jasper said in a breathless voice. Her eyes were still closed and her arms wrapped around Amethyst’s waist. The dark haired woman pressed her lips against Jasper’s neck, kissing softly up towards her ear. 

“Was that a request?” Amethyst asked, letting out a slight laugh as she did. She gently closed her teeth around the top of Jasper’s ear, pulling slightly at the barbell resting inside the curves. “Because I’ll take you up on it.” Amethyst moved her hands from Jasper’s hair to her waist, slowly letting her fingers trace up her roommate’s ribs. She ran her tongue gently over Jasper’s ear and listened to the change in her roommate’s breathing.

Jasper had regained the little composure she could and was focused on the feeling of Amethyst’s body underneath her fingers. Slowly, she lifted the shorter woman’s shirt until Amethyst stopped teasing Jasper and allowed her tank top to be removed. Amethyst removed Jasper’s shirt as well, leaving them both in a similar state of undress. 

Amethyst was quick to unclasp Jasper’s bra, pulling the cups forwards and running her tongue over each of Jasper’s nipples. Jasper was cooperative, removing her bra and tossing it next to the bed, sighing softly as Amethyst’s tongue wrapped gently around her nipples. Amethyst continued to tease Jasper, listening to her roommate’s soft whimpers and moans as she did. She wasn’t really sure how they had ended up quite like this. Amethyst had been pretty shocked when Jasper kissed her, but her roommate was gorgeous and Amethyst would be lying if she said she didn’t have a slight crush on her. She was rather shocked Jasper had allowed her to remove her shirt and bra, but Amethyst was certainly enjoying reducing her normally composed and strong friend to a moaning mess. 

Jasper could feel her body growing hot the more Amethyst teased her. She was enjoying the attention, but she really wanted something else. Amethyst had shown her roommates her breasts once and from that moment, Jasper wanted to run her tongue over them. Her fingers fidgeted with the back of Amethyst’s bra for a moment before it was unclasped. Amethyst pulled away to allow Jasper to slide the straps down her arms and drop it on the floor. Without much warning, Jasper held one of the balls to Amethyst’s nipple piercing between her teeth. Amethyst groaned sliding her hips forward against Jasper’s as the blonde began to run her tongue back and forth against the piecing. 

“Shit,” Amethyst whispered, digging her nails into Jasper’s back as her head tipped backwards. Jasper pulled on the piercing gently before letting go and taking the other between her lips. Amethyst struggled to stay quiet, suppressing each moan that threatened to cross her lips. Her nipple piercings were incredibly sensitive, but she had never had anyone play with them so expertly. “Jasper!” Amethyst moaned softly, still pushing her hips forward, looking for any friction she could find. 

Jasper let her hands slide down Amethyst’s hips, hooking her thumbs into the dark haired woman’s jeans. Amethyst gently pulled away from Jasper, forcing the blonde to release the piercing from between her teeth. They were both breathing heavily as Amethyst climbed off the bed. She bit her lip as she began to unbutton her jeans. 

“Do you … wanna … keep going?” She asked Jasper hesitantly. Jasper stood and wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s waist. 

“Yea, but … do you?” Jasper asked. Amethyst reached down and undid Jasper’s jeans, pulling at them gently until the pooled on the floor. 

“Yea,” Amethyst said as she shimmied out of her own jeans. She reached for Jasper’s hand and pulled her back onto the bed. She pushed Jasper backward while she straddled her hips, leaning forward and kissing the blonde once again. Jasper tried to take control from Amethyst. She pulled her roommate down against her and rolled over, pinning her to the bed. As she looked into Amethyst’s eyes she could tell she had done just what the shorter woman had wanted. Amethyst grinned as she slid her hand between Jasper’s legs, eliciting a deep moan. 

Jasper’s legs quivered slightly as Amethyst’s fingers brushed over the thin fabric. Amethyst’s eyes widened as she looked up at Jasper. “When did you get that done?” Jasper closed her eyes and tried not to make too much noise as Amethyst hooked her fingers under the thin fabric and pulled, stripping Jasper of her final piece of clothing. It landed on the floor just before Amethyst reached up and ran her fingers over Jasper’s core. “No way,” Amethyst said with a smile as she toyed with the metal sitting just above Jasper’s clit. Jasper bit her lip and tried to avoid eye contact as Amethyst continued to play with her piercing. She closed her eyes again, this time an uncontrollable gasp leaving her lips as Amethyst’s fingers grazed her clit. She was so turned on, she was having trouble thinking about censoring herself. She moaned again, this time rather loudly, while Amethyst just grinned back at her.

Jasper couldn’t take much more, her legs were weak and her head was starting to feel heavy. She pressed her lips to Amethyst’s ear and unintentionally let out a soft whine before she spoke. “Please Am, don’t tease me anymore.” Jasper lifted her head to look at her roommate and Amethyst leaned slightly forward for another kiss. As they kissed, Amethyst slid two fingers deep into Jasper’s core, pressing gently and sliding slowly in and out. “Fuck,” Jasper whispered, her legs once again starting to shake. Amethyst moved down the bed, positioning herself under Jasper’s lower half. Slowly, she removed her fingers from Jasper’s core and used her other hand to guide Jasper’s hips down towards her. 

Amethyst ran her tongue over Jasper’s clit before taking it between her lips and sucking softly. She ran her tongue back and forth while gently bracing Jasper’s legs. The blonde shifted her weight slightly, trying to regain her balance as Amethyst pulled her roommate down on top of her. Amethyst flicked Jasper’s hood piercing with her tongue before refocusing her attention on her roommate’s clit. She heard Jasper let out a low moan and could feel Jasper’s body beginning to tense. She knew she was incredibly close. Amethyst unwrapped one of her arms from around Jasper’s leg and slid two fingers back into Jasper’s core as she sucked harder on her clit. “Ugh … fuck,” Jasper cried, her forehead pressed against the bed. “Am,” Jasper panted between moans, “I’m … gonna come …” The blonde closed her eyes as Amethyst’s tongue pressed against her clit, sending her over the edge. 

Amethyst slowly pulled her fingers from Jasper’s body and sucked them clean before letting Jasper lie on her back. She gently licked at her roommate, making sure to be thorough without bothering her oversensitive clit. Finally, Amethyst rested beside Jasper, running her fingers through Jasper’s blonde hair and placing a kiss against her temple. “God you’re beautiful,” Amethyst said softly as Jasper’s eyes flickered open. Jasper was unsure she had heard Amethyst correctly in her post orgasm haze. 

“Really? You … think that?” Jasper asked softly, still breathing hard. She was a little surprised, not expecting to hear anything like that from Amethyst. The brunette nodded as she pulled Jasper closer for another kiss. This one was quick, as Amethyst tried to be mindful that Jasper was still catching her breath. 

“Yea, I think that,” Amethyst said with a smile. She slid her arm under Jasper and pulled her close. “How do you feel about taking a nap with me?” Jasper had already yawned a handful of times during that exchange. 

“I think I’d really like to,” Jasper said with a sigh. She pulled the blanket over them and rested her hand over Amethyst’s.


End file.
